My Love
by Running to my Heart
Summary: This a KisaXHaru fic that I hope people will like! When the normal couples have a fall-out, who will they turn to?
1. Chapter 1

My Love

A/N: This story takes place some years after the end of the anime. Tohru has become a nurse, and lives with Kyo and their two kids. Yuki and Machi are together, but currently touring America. Hiro and Kisa fell through, as did Haru and Rin, but you'll find out about that later!

Disclaimer-I don't own any Fruits Basket whatsoever!

The dangerous looking young man walked into the front door of the Sohma doctor complex with a faintly lost expression on his face. The young assistant at the desk looked up as the bells tinkled when he opened the door and caught her breath at the stunning sight before her. The man could be no more than 20 but he was gorgeous with white and black hair, and a strapping thin figure. Oddly enough, the assistant noticed, he did not immediately come to the desk. Instead, he read the board at the front door, as if asking himself if he was in the right place.

"Excuse me sir?" the assistant asked, though she didn't startle him at all, apparently, "Can I help you with something?" The nurse's aide sat back in her chair, rather proud of herself for getting that out in a complete sentence, as she had been nervously biting her tongue only a moment ago.

"Yeah," the man answered, "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma and I'm supposed to have an appointment with Dr. Hatori Sohma."

The nurse gulped, not sure what this imposing looking man would do to her if she told him something he didn't want to hear.

"The doctor's not in, but his assistant is," she managed to whisper.

"That's fine," he said nonchalantly, "is there somewhere I can wait?"

"The first door on the right," she clipped out, nervously pointing down the hall. Without another word, he turned to follow her directions.

A few moments later, Dr. Sohma's assistant emerged from a room not far from the one where Haru had just gone in.

"What's up?" the golden haired woman asked. The doctor's assistant was older than the aide, but still managed to give off the aura of a small helpless child when she wanted to.

"You got one in Room 3," the aide stated, getting control of herself. "Better watch it with this one, Kisa-san, " she winked at her elder, "this one looks dangerous!"

"Nothing I can't handle," Kisa said, with a toss of her head. The little tigress had come more and more out of her shell as she had followed in her idol's footsteps. She took the patient's chart, scanned it and turned to go to the room.

"Look's fairly routine…" she said, not suspecting what was waiting for her in the exam room.

Well, what do you guys think? Read and Review please! I appreciate it so much!


	2. Chapter 2

My Love-Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own any Fruits Basket stuff whatsoever!

Kisa had just glanced at the chart before her and not really taken in the fact that it was _Hatsuharu_ Sohma. All she caught was the last name. Thus, she was caught completely unprepared when she was enfolded in a giant hug as soon as she set foot into the room.

She stood, shocked for a moment, then managed to ask, "Haru?"

"Yep, you got kid!" he said, ruffling her hair. He gazed at the little tigress that used to be in his care. She had noticeably changed from the last time he had seen her. In fact, that last time had been about 4 or 5 years ago when he and Rin went on that abortive trip to Paris. It still pained him to think of her, and he let a faint grimace flit across his face. Thankfully, Kisa had turned to gather up her stethoscope when he had made that terrible face. He still didn't want anyone but Tohru and Kyo to know what had happened to them.

"Sit up here then, Mr. Sohma," she said, trying her hardest to be as business like as she could. Seeing him had also awakened memories in her that she would have rather left buried. Soon after Haru and Rin had taken their trip to reawaken the fire in their relationship, Hiro had proposed that they do something of the same kind on a smaller scale. Unfortunately, he brought her to a lake, where she nearly drowned (her being a cat kinda means she hates water). He had refused to apologize, saying it was her fault she had never learned anything. This had cut her so deeply, that, for a while, she had reverted to not speaking. Thanks to Tohru, she had re-emerged from her shell. She and Hiro had still not patched up their relationship.

"Take a deep breath," she ordered, holding the stethoscope to his back. She admired his muscles as they rippled when he moved to breathe. _Stop that!_ She ordered herself. Wasn't it bad enough that she had to administer care to someone that reminded her of someone else? She was DEFINITELY not allowed to flirt with the patient.

He felt her small hand graze his arm as she leaned over to pick up her watch and take his blood pressure. _It will probably be through the roof with the way I'm feeling right now,_ he thought with a wry smile. She had grown in more than personality and the nurse's uniform she was wearing did nothing to disguise that fact. _We always knew Hatori was a closet perv,_ Haru thought with a hastily swallowed snicker. It wouldn't do to tattle tale about the doctor to the assistant.

"It says here you need one shot, so if you'll wait just a minute, I'll go get the necessary materials," Kisa said with a smile. Unfortunately, Haru noticed how she fairly bolted out of the room, and wondered if her was having the same effect on her that she was on him. _Nah,_ he thought shaking his head, _she's too young, too innocent, and WAY too much Hiro's. He would kick me through the roof if I so much as looked at her the wrong way._

Kisa had stopped outside the room to catch her breath. _Down girl!_ She kept remonstrating herself. This was NOT the time to get in another emotional tangle when she already had one on her hands. _Besides, _

she thought with a grin for her lack of martial arts talent, _Rin would have my head before I'd taken more than two breaths after we told her!_

Little did they know, both of them were thinking the same things! LOL! Read and Review please! It's always much appreciated!


End file.
